


Family Stick Together

by CoopPenny



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Big Brothers, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Kind of..., Little Brothers, Memory Loss, Protectiveness, Stalking, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoopPenny/pseuds/CoopPenny
Summary: Logan looked down to where he'd thrown Sabretooth but he only got an unsettling shiver up his spine when all he saw was the dented roof of the boat the mutant had crashed his landing on. The mutant no longer in sight...





	Family Stick Together

**Author's Note:**

> Its a one shot and I've been wanting to do this for a while and I've decided to dig it out from all of the buried papers that mess up my room.

Travelling was always Logan's comfort. He didn't know why but he liked to roam about in the open space and see where the road was taking him; he had never liked the idea of being chained to a place because you bought it. The trips he made were much better when he actually had an agenda in mind. A task at hand.

This time he was traveling to Canada to search for some kind of clue as to why he had no memory of his past. Sure he'd miss Rogue but he was sure to come back. After all, she had his tags, the only thing he actually had of the past he had somehow forgotten.

A shiver travelled up his metal-enforced spine as he thought about his hectic and chaotic time with the X-Men and their little school for mutants. Their leather outfits weren't the only ridiculous thing they had. And, for the life of him, he didn't understand why the uniform was leather and not something more comfortable and less restricting... He may miss the kid and the Professor but he sure as hell wont miss his time spent there. The Brother Hood? He'd never heard of something more ridiculous... Other than Cyclops. That... That was the icing on the cake.

Logan chuckled around his bottle of cold beer as he thought about the leader with a wooden stick up his ass and his sweaters. He didn't have a problem with sweaters but on the other man, it made him look like a goodie-two-shoes. It wasn't a good look.

The mutant set down his beer after a long drag and looked around the bar, seeing the young and the old mingling together, the old reminiscing about old times and the young taking videos of their way-too-drunk friends. Logan didn't mind all the noise and rousing that filled all pubs and bars, it was something old and familiar to him.

It was only a second after that thought before he felt all his muscles grow tense in anticipation his instincts telling him to get ready for a fight or make a run for it.

He sniffed the stale air, getting passed the smell of old beers and the musk of overworked men and came affronted with a familiar smell. One that he never wanted to encounter again. The smell of the familiar mutant grew stronger and he could hear the loud thud of feet of the large man getting closer. He really just wanted to be left alone...

The smell was now right next to him and before he could say anything along the lines of 'piss off' the animalistic mutant sat down on the stool next to him, his voice deep and growly like his own asking for a beer.

Silence filled between the two enemies, Logan doing his best to ignore the other and the other just staring at him.

Logan took his time to finish his beer before he finally asked, "What d'you want, bub?"

"To talk." came the reply, though, Logan could tell the mutant was gearing for a fight.

"I don't wanna talk so fuck off." Logan replied as he asked the bar-tender for another beer.

"Too bad, Jimmy."

Logan stilled at the name he was given. He felt like he'd heard it before... A long time ago...

"What did you just call--"

A powerful kick to the chest was all that was needed to send Logan flying back, snapping one of the wooden supports in half as he went.

Through the haze of pain, Logan could distantly hear the bar tender shouting at Sabretooth and the sudden panic of the people around him; probably wan't expecting a mutant fight on their relaxing Sunday night.

Slowly, Logan stood back up, lips pulled into a sneer as the cut there healed its self within seconds, his hair disheveled and had been turned into a wild mess on his head through his little adventure through the air. His knuckles were fisted as he endured the pain of his claws coming through once again, frighteningly sharp and glinting menacingly in his anger.

He growled loudly into the now silent pub, his glare focused on the grinning mutant with long tangled hair, dark shades covering his beady black eyes his own fangs and nails growing in length.

"That's more like it." he teased before he charged at Logan, fast and low. Too fast. Logan could barely make a swing before he was out the door and rolling on the ground trying to throw off the other.

Once he kicked the mutant over his head, Logan quickly backed up while Sabretooth just grinned like a predator stalking it's prey. Logan grit his teeth as he kept his claws out and ready for anything and with a growl he yelled, "Who are you?! And why did you call me 'Jimmy'?!"

Sabretooth was now circling him and the only thing Logan could do was keep his hard eyes trained on him for any movement of attack.

"I told you I wanted to talk."

"You attacked me, shit head, that's not talking." Logan growled out, quickly getting annoyed at the mutants presence.

The other just grinned at him, eyes dancing with joy as he said, "What? You scared of a little rough housing, James?"

At that, Logan completely froze. That name. He new that name. Once. Long ago. Did Logan know this mutant before the memory loss?

"Who are you?" Logan growled out eyes fixed in a glare but curiosity was a small gleam in his eyes.

The man didn't answer, only charging forward once more and it was only Logan's quick reactions that got him out of the charge in time. He ducked under the swipe of fingered claws, making a jab of his own only to have Sabretooth smoothly dodge to the side and crouch down low to the ground, fangs glinting in the moonlight. The mutant threw comments about, making Logan falter in his movements at the familiarity of the names and places. It wasn't long after that Sabretooth found an opening and took Logan to the ground.

The weight on his chest was almost enough to make Logan wheeze. His legs were locked in the others and his hands were forced to the sides of his head, the grip painful and tight enough to have completely crushed a normal persons hands.

Logan struggled and tried to wriggle free of the overpowering strength in the mutants grip but all his attempts failed and he began to get increasingly frustrated at the source of his confusion and anger, "Get the FUCK OFF OF ME!!" he shouted, his anger spiking even more when all the other did was tut.

"Temper, temper," the mutant chuckled before he said, "You never could beat me in a real fight, even after your little upgrade."

At this, Logan's whole frame stilled, looking at the other with widening eyes and his mouth hanging open with a million unspoken questions that had been running around in his head for years.

But, he never got a chance to utter a single word as he felt a sharp prick at his neck and then everything started to fade out. The last thing he saw before complete darkness took over were the mutants softening eyes above his own.

Victor slowly stood up, tucking the empty elephant dart back into his pocket. With that kind of dosage in his system, James would be out was a good few hours. He peered down at the now limp mutant, claws automatically retracting into his knuckles and breath deep and even in his forced sleep.

He took a moment to take in the unchanged features, he hadn't changed in the slightest since the day they parted ways. Victor on the other hand had changed a lot, his hair longer, dyed a yellow blond and eyes coal black. He knew that Jimmy wouldn't recognise him immediately but he would have thought that he'd question a little especially when he wore his tags.

But James hadn't recognised him in the slightest. Showed no outward sign that Victor reminded him of someone. Nothing. It was only when he had gotten away from the disaster at Lady Liberty did he find out that James had no memory of him at all.

He looked down at the still form once more before he picked up the smaller man and proceeded to carry him to his car and take a half hour drive to a cheap motel. Then after Jimmy woke up, he'd explain everything to him and fill in the holes of his missing memories.

They were brothers and that meant they were family and no matter what, family sticks together.

Its what any big brother would do for their little brother.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yep! I'm done! ;P


End file.
